Finding Him
by Jupiter-Rising12
Summary: I am a former dreamer when an encounter with a skilled vampire ruined my life as dreamer I must now find this creature confront him and get my power back.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

* * *

Okay so being almost a teenager for the rest of my existence is hard enough ,lets not add 3 younger sisters ; and my many secrets. My secrets aren't like 'I like Tommy' type of secrets  
these secrets could threaten my life as a normal human, my secret could end up being deadly. I'm what are kind calls Dreamers. What we dream about at night could or could not happen, I guess you could call us some sort of superhero or mythical creature, something that could never happen in a million years, but we're here and _you're _not the one dreaming; we are. There are of course some restrictions, we have to control what we dream, our power can be taken away as easy as it is given to us. We need sun, it is the only reason we can dream. The sun has an effect on us like no other living or non-living being in the world, its like a solar panel it doesn't work without the sun. You see I live in your world; acting like a normal human, that goes to school; has friends and family, goes to the mall, everything a normal person would. Our families don't know about our power if they did it would be taken away. I can't tell you my name or where I'm from but I can tell you my story as a former Dreamer.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Make sure you have read the Prefac or else you will be totally confused. The last part of the chapter was when Edward broke away from Carlisle and was not as tame as he was in the Twilight Saga. You also have to remeber that the dreamer is not a normal human with normal human blood and that is the reason Edward can control himself with her. I also imagined that Carlisle has not told Edward about the Volturi yet and is the reason that he told the dreamer what he did. So review, alert, and favorite. Enjoy!**

**May 12, 1921**

I was in a coma for thirty days all of those days I dreamt of a man, he was amazingly handsome, but very pale, his eyes were red , it was very sunny and the sparkles shooting off of his skin were blinding me, he smiled and just stood there. Then after having that dream for thirty days and nights I woke up, there was a man I didn't recognize there, this man told me what I now was. I was now a Dreamer. He told me everything that I told you, about how I couldn't grow up and how I had to do everything in my power to either live a normal life or pretend to die and live without coming in contact with any humans. He also told me that there are many of our kind and if I tell myself to dream about them I will and I might be able to find them. After giving me this information this strange man left my hospital room. My nurses then came in with my family for a teary reunion but all I could think about was what I had become….

**May 15, 1921**

Three days later I was released and I got to use my "power" outside of a stuffy hospital room. My first night home I was afraid to fall asleep scared of what I would see that night, if anything. "_What if that man wasn't real, a figure of my imagination, maybe I was just delusional from all of the medicine_._"_ , I thought to myself, "_He looked so real though maybe it did happen." _When I did get tired enough to fall asleep I dreamt about that amazing man, this time we were standing in a field. It was all so familiar. I woke up relieved but worried still, why was I still having the dreams from my fever? This was strange.

**May 24, 1921**

My mother let me go out that day. I chose to go for a walk just to get some much needed fresh air for some reason I wound up walking to a field I didn't mean to get there but I just did.

Then I saw him.

The man from my dream, he was standing there in the shade of the trees still smiling. I was thought that I was still asleep so walked over to him. He met me in the middle of the field, thats when I noticed I was not asleep, and my dream played out right before my eyes. There he was sparking, and smiling.

" Hello" he said

" Err… Hello" I said

" Who are you?" I asked

" My name is Edward I was passing through the area and I heard something strange." he explained

" And what is that you heard?" I asked very curious

" Well, before we get into anything I must tell you I am a very special… person such as yourself…"

" Wait, I interjected, How did you know about that?"

" I'm getting to that, Now where was I? Ah yes, I was passing through and I saw and heard you very loud thoughts…"

" You heard…" I started to say

" Wait" he continued

" I saw you" , he pointed at me,

"Dreaming of me," he pointed to himself " so I decided to stay for a bit and meet you, a gifted person."

It was apparently my turn to talk since he stopped but I was hesitant, " Okay so you read minds?" I started

" Yes" He answered

" And you 'saw' me dreaming of us meeting?"

" Yes" he answered again

" And you know what I am?"

"No ,but I am quite curious"

" Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes" He answered

" Okay", I sucked in a deep breath and began

" I am what I am told is a Dreamer , I dream about things and depending on the thing, it happens" , I said

" What are you?" I asked now growing even more curious after a strong breeze blew his delicious scent towards me.

" I am a vampire, I live off of blood I am very fast and obviously sparkle in the sunlight."

" Excuse me, but did you say vampire? Like Dracula from those films?"

"Yes but there is a lot more to it than Dracula films make it to be."

I was sad to see that it was now getting dark and my mother would start to worry so I needed to go home.

" Oh my its gotten late I have to go but I am still very curious. Will you stay in this area long, Edward?" I asked

" Well most likely not but I could stay one more day seeing that I too am very curious about your kind so I will meet you here tomorrow at 2 o' clock." he said "

" Yes, that should be fine. Tomorrow then Mr. Edward the Vampire"

" Good, see you tomorrow Miss Dreamer"

I watched as he walked amzingly fast and gracefully back in to the surrounding trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapters after this one are going to all be place in between twilight and new moon. So edward is not like he was in chpt.2 obviously so yeah, Enjoy =)**

**May 25, 1925**

I was anxious to see him again, so I got to the field 10 minutes early. My mother was suspicious of me all day. She kept interrogating me, "Why are you so fidgety?_", "_Is there a boy I should know about?". I finally got her to stop talking around 1:45, I went upstairs and got ready. It was now 1:50, I ran to the field and waited.

" Edward?" I asked , no answer.

"Edward, are you here?" I called out again. I waited a minute or two and then,

"Yes, I am here but you are quite early. What is the rush?" I heard a velvety voice whisper in my ear.

I whirled around and there he was sparkly as ever.

" Oh, I said startled, Hello."

" Hello, now lets pick up where we left off yesterday. I am a vampire and you are a dreamer. You know only what you have seen from Bram Stoker about vampires, and I know absolutely nothing about dreamers other than the fact that you can pretty much create your own future. Now that that has been cleared up lets talk."

" Okay, I said suddenly shy, well I honestly never thought of being a dreamer in that way but now that I have it is one hundred percent true. But I have some questions for you."

" Question away, Miss Dreamer"

" First of all, I started, How old are you?

" Seventeen" he answered

" How long have you been seventeen?"

" Lets just say longer than normal." he chuckled

" You know Edward, you are a very cryptic man." I sat down on the brown grass

" You are a very cryptic girl, I don't even know your name." he answered indifferently

" And you won't know my name either because if you did then well you could tell people my story and then, who knows." I answered the same way

" This is very disheartening seeing that I told you my name."

" But I never asked for your name it was your own decision. So you should refer to me as plainly Dreamer"

" Okay Dreamer." he smirked at me

" I was wondering, why are your eyes are red and not the normal brown, or blue?" I asked

" Well, he started, as you know I am a vampire, and I drink blood,"

" What type of blood?"

" Human" he then eyed me

" I beg your pardon?" I was now then terrified, he ate humans? But I myself am a human!

" Yes, but your blood it is different, it doesn't smell like a normal humans. For some odd reason you have nothing to worry about me eating you." He reassured me

" Hmmm" , I wondered out loud, " Why is that nothing that I can remember happened to change my blood around. Then again I was in a coma so how would I remember?"

" You were in a coma?" he asked

" Oh that, umm yeah I was but I don't remember why."

" Well let me see." he seemed to start staring right straight to my soul, " You fell"

" Yes that sounds like me." I interrupted

" And then you hit your head on the corner of your dresser, you passed out and didn't wake up for thirty days."

" Wow how did you know that?"

" I heard your mother thinking about it." He seemed smug

" Well this is going to get annoying."

" Don't worry you won't have much more of me I have to go" he replied

" Wh-what, why?" I heard a breeze and then he was gone

" I didn't even get to finish my questions." I whined to myself

" Ugh, looks like I have to get back home."

When I got home is when the interrogations started…

" Where were you?!" my peeved mother asked

" Huh?" I asked drowned by my thoughts, either that or I was ignoring her.

" Where were you?" she repeated

"Uhh, I was walking around."

" Oh, okay." she said obviously not believing me

" Well I'm going to go to bed, 'night." I practically jumped from my seat in the sitting room trying to avoid anymore questions

" Good Night…?" she said taken aback by my abruptness

That night for some odd reason I slept dreamlessly.

**May 31, 1925**

My days have been uneventful since Edward moved on.

**August 4, 1925**

After a few months of dreamless nights, it came to me. I would dream about Edward to see if I could meet him again. If this works then I will be sure that what has happened is true. That night I told myself to dream about Edward. What happened was unexpected. For one his eyes weren't the terrifyingly beautiful red that they were when I first met him. They were an odd gold-ish/ brown-ish, still beautiful yet not terrifying. He was standing in an animalistic way, he seemed to be protecting a girl, she had brown hair and brown eyes and her upper lip was too full for her lower one, slim but slender somehow obviously not an athlete. Was he growling? What would trigger that? This dream left me with more questions than answers. So then I waited, and waited for the day to come when I would meet Edward the Vampire again.

**October 1, 1925**

Something bad happened today. I went to the doctors today for a regular check-up, but of course my mom had to point out how I haven't grown since the coma.

" Doctor I think being in the coma has stunted her growth. She hasn't grown an inch since the coma." she said

"No, it is not possible for her to stop growing after being in a coma for thirty days, although not many people have been in comas we can't be entirely sure."

" Well, I blame it on the coma." my mother stated and walked out of the examination room.

" Bye doctor." I said following my mother

" Goodbye." he said


End file.
